Flickers of Hope
by cellochick373
Summary: Extended scene, Rosie/Carter slash. Two parter.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is based off of the scene where Carter tells Rosie she has to get a job and that she can't take everything that's hers. At the end of the scene, Carter flicks her eyes up to look at Rosie, who's all sad and near-tears, and Rosie flicks her eyes down to look at Carter. Seemed like a good opportunity to add an extended scene! Two parter, no real smut in part one, but hang in there. It'll get there, promise!

* * *

Rosie's eyes flicked down to look at Carter one last time before turning off the light. To her surprise, Carter was looking up at her, and as the tomboy saw the beginnings of tears in the other girl's eyes, she sighed.

Getting out of her own bed she walked over to Rosie, perching hesitantly on the edge of the bed. Rosie had turned on her side so that her back was facing Carter, and she felt tentative fingers moving in soothing patterns on her back. "I'm sorry, Rosie," Carter said quietly, "I didn't mean to yell." When Rosie didn't respond, Carter looked down at the smaller girl, and found herself getting distracted by the skin peeking out from beneath the bottom hem of the tank top she had lent her. One of her fingers dipped lower on Rosie's back of its own accord, brushing the exposed strip of skin gently.

Rosie had to bite her lip to contain the gasp that threatened to escape her when she felt Carter touch skin. The paper thin material of the tank top hadn't exactly been a huge barrier, but the feel of Carter touching her so lovingly, skin to skin, was a completely different story. "Rosie," Carter whispered, feeling the other girl tense, "Please talk to me." Rosie tried to keep her body still, but she found herself fighting to keep from pulling Carter's hands to explore further. She had never imagined that another person could make her feel like she was on fire with so simple a touch, but she knew that she didn't want it to stop.

Carter looked down at Rosie and bit her lip worriedly. She hadn't thought that she had upset Rosie quite so badly, and she wanted nothing more than to wrap Rosie in her arms and fix it. Much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't stand the sight of the smaller girl in pain, and it was a thousand times worse when she knew that she was the cause of it. Scooting a bit closer so that she was half-leaning against Rosie, Carter leaned down. Her fingers had stilled in their movements, but Rosie found herself even more distracted by the sudden rush of hot air that hit her ear as Carter whispered further apologies, imploring her to say something.

Rosie had never had anyone so close to her before, in such an intimate fashion. She could smell the light perfume of Carter's skin, and every once in a while Carter's lips brushed her ear on accident. She didn't think Carter was doing it on purpose, but she was evoking feelings in Rosie that the smaller girl was helpless to control. She had never _wanted_ anyone so powerfully before, but she paused as the thought occurred to her that Carter might not want her in the same way. What exactly that way was, Rosie couldn't quite say for sure, but the press of Carter against her back and the tickle of silky brunette locks on her neck finally became too much.

She rolled over on her back rather suddenly, and Carter found herself falling without the support of Rosie's back to lean on. She caught herself, just barely, on an elbow, and ended lying half on top of the smaller girl. Looking down at Rosie, Carter sighed and searched for the right words. She didn't know when this had escalated from a simple argument into something so important, but she suddenly felt it was critical to express to Rosie exactly why she had been upset with her.

A smile touched the corners of Rosie's mouth as she looked up at Carter and saw her struggling to say something. Without thinking, she reached up and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind the other girl's ear, letting her hand linger against the side of Carter's face for a moment longer than necessary. Carter fought to keep her eyes open at the soft caress, knowing that if Rosie kept looking at her like that and kept touching her like that, she was going to be done with coherent thinking for the night.

"Rosie," she groaned, "I'm trying to say something, and you're really not helping things right now." Smiling a bit wider, Rosie whispered, "Sorry," letting her hand fall, arm resting on Carter's shoulder and hand now resting lightly on the back of Carter's neck. She still wasn't entirely sure, but something told her Carter might want her too. Rosie refocused as Carter opened her mouth to speak, curious as to what she needed to say so badly.

"Rosie," Carter began slowly, clearly thinking carefully about each word, "What I said before? I did kind of mean it... but not really in the way that I came out. I don't mind that you're here...truth be told, I kinda really like it. It's just that... everything around me, you seem to gravitate towards. That's not a _bad_ thing, I mean I'm really glad that it's all good enough for you, it's just..." She trailed off, seeming to lose her nerve to say what she had been thinking. Searching her eyes, however, Rosie could see the pained question hovering there. _Why am __**I**__ not good enough?_

Carter blinked, breaking the gaze, and looked away quickly. This time it was Rosie who struggled to find a way to express her feelings. "Carter," she murmured, "Look at me." Reaching up, she cupped the side of Carter's face once more and gently brought her gaze back. "You have to understand, Carter... all of that stuff, everything that you say I have gravitated towards, none of it really matters. It's not what I really want."

Hope fluttered in Carter's eyes as she leaned a bit closer to Rosie, her voice tiny as she whispered, "What do you really want, Rosie?" Carter could see the smile in Rosie's eyes as the smaller girl moved her hand to the back of her neck again, pulling her down even closer, until their faces were almost touching. "_You_, Carter. I want you." The moment the words were spoken aloud, Rosie was tugging Carter down the rest of the way until their lips met. She could feel the surprise radiating from Carter, but at the same time there was sudden happiness.

As she kissed her, Rosie slowly felt Carter relaxing into her, and when her mouth finally opened Rosie thought that she had never experienced anything so wonderful. Carter's tongue slid hesitantly along Rosie's, still not entirely sure that this was really happening, but as the smaller girl didn't disappear in a puff of smoke, Carter slowly grew more sure of herself. The kisses quickly turned heated between the two, and Rosie pulled Carter so that the other brunette was lying with the lower half of her body between her legs, their torsos pressed close against one another.

Rosie's hands wandered, reaching down Carter's body to tentatively lift the hem of her shirt. Carter moaned in approval and Rosie tugged the shirt off the rest of the way, leaving Carter exposed to the cool air of the room. Rosie marveled at the stunning sight in front of her, leaning up to kiss Carter hungrily. Her hands moved over the other girl's breasts, touching them reverently. Carter started working on lifting the small tank top over Rosie's head, intent on eliminating the remaining barriers preventing skin to skin contact.

As the tank top slid off, Carter grabbed Rosie's wrists, pinning them above her head. Kissing the girl beneath her fiercely, Carter smiled into the kiss as she felt Rosie wriggling beneath her, frustrated at the loss of her hands. Releasing Rosie's hands, Carter moved slowly down the girl's body, kissing her lean stomach and letting her tongue swirl around the hot skin. She paused as she reached the elastic band of Rosie's shorts, the gravity of what she was doing suddenly striking her.

Raising her body back up so she could look at Rosie better, Carter could feel the throaty groan that passed through Rosie's body at the loss of contact. "Carter," Rosie mumbled, blinking fast to try and clear her mind, "Don't stop." Carter almost succumbed to the pleading tone in Rosie's voice, but forced herself to settle for dropping a small kiss just below the other girl's ribcage before sighing. "Rosie, I don't want to stop. It's just... this is a bit fast, don't you think?"

Sighing and letting her head fall back into the pillows, Rosie grudgingly whispered, "Yeah. It just feels so good. Nobody's ever made me feel like this before, Carter." Unable to keep the silly smile from her face at Rosie's words, Carter replied softly, "Nobody's ever made me feel this much before either, not like you, Rosie. But we have time. I just... I don't want our- our first time to be rushed, or not good, or-" Rosie hushed her with a soft kiss, leaning up to meet Carter's lips.

"I don't think it could ever be anything _but_ good with you, Carter. I understand what you're saying, and, despite everything I'm feeling right now telling me otherwise, we can wait." Carter exhaled slowly, letting her head drop onto Rosie's stomach again, mumbling something into the soft skin. Stifling a laugh at the feeling, Rosie tugged a lock of Carter's hair gently until the other girl looked up. "I can't hear you way down there, Carter."

Smiling, Carter crawled back up the bed before settling herself back into Rosie's side. Rosie pulled the covers over them, snuggling into Carter as well. Blinking slowly at Rosie as the other brunette looked back at her, Carter couldn't quite explain the feeling of safety and love that came over her. Leaning in and kissing Rosie tenderly, she whispered, "You better not molest me in my sleep or something, Rosie."

Pretending to look offended, Rosie scoffed and said, "I would never! I don't have to resort to such...unclassy tactics. If I wanted to molest you-which I don't- I would do it right now, while you're awake." Carter's eyes widened slightly as she felt Rosie's hands wandering down her stomach until they brushed the band of her shorts.

"Rosie," she groaned, "I thought we agreed to wait." Smiling and leaning in to kiss Carter one more time Rosie said, "We did. Sweet dreams, Carter." As Rosie leaned over to turn off the light, Carter mentally kicked herself. She was definitely regretting her whole "waiting" idea now, but as she felt Rosie settle back in beside her, she exhaled lightly before turning onto her side so she could wrap an arm around the other girl and pull her closer.

She had never specified how _long_ they would wait, and she had a feeling it wouldn't be long at all. Kissing Rosie's shoulder as she smiled at the thought, Carter whispered, "Good night, Rosie."

* * *

Yay for part one. I'll do the second part as soon as I can, cause as anyone who's read my stuff can tell you, I'm certainly not going to leave it at that without any steam (we all know that's why you read it). Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay for updates!

* * *

Carter gasped audibly as her back hit the wall, the air forced from her lungs. The sound quickly turned into a moan as Rosie sucked delicately at the taller girl's pulse point, occasionally nipping at the skin. "Rosie, don't, you're going to leave a mark," Carter gasped out, even as she tilted her neck to give the smaller girl better access.

Smirking into Carter's neck, Rosie nipped more harshly before whispering, "Good. That way everyone will know you're taken."

Carter flipped their positions in the space of a heartbeat, and Rosie squeaked as she suddenly found herself pinned between Carter and the wall. Pressing more closely against the smaller brunette, Carter leaned in and murmured in her ear, "Then I think it's only fair that I get to do the same, hmm?"

Not giving the princess time to answer, Carter began to kiss her way down the smooth column of Rosie's throat, smiling at the throaty hum that escaped the other girl at her actions. When Rosie's skin was suitably marred, Carter moved back up the younger girl's lips, taking them in a possessive kiss. Rosie's mouth was open the second their lips touched, and Carter let her tongue slide along the other girl's, reveling in the feeling. The taller brunette very deliberately let her leg slide in between Rosie's, smirking as the girl gasped into the kiss. Her hips jerked against the strong muscle of Carter's thigh unbidden, and Rosie nearly growled at the other girl.

"That's playing dirty," she snapped, before her anger dissipated in a cloud of haze as Carter let her thigh squirm just enough to create a delicious amount of friction. Groaning at the feeling, Rosie let her fingers tangle in Carter's hair and tugged the brunette closer for another kiss, trying to ignore the smug grin sitting on the girl's face.

Carter's hands began to wander the silky skin of Rosie's torso of their own accord, but as they began to creep up her shirt, Rosie found enough self-control to gently grab them and bring their journey to a halt. When Carter glared, Rosie was able to focus her clouded brain just enough to say, "Not here."

Looking around, Carter was surprised to see that they were still on the porch of her house, having made it to the door but no farther. Grabbing Rosie and pulling her along, Carter thanked every deity that popped into her mind as she tugged the smaller brunette inside that her dad was out on a mission. Shoving the door closed, Carter pulled Rosie up the stairs as quickly as she could move.

Before they made it through the doorway, Carter was kissing Rosie once more, pushing her back until her back hit the wall. As her hands resumed their exploration, Carter looked to Rosie, searching for some sort of permission, and when she saw the silent go-ahead in the girl's eyes she wasted no time in pulling her shirt off, giving her better access. Rosie tugged at Carter's shirt as well, not content to be the only one shedding clothing, and as the material came off her eyes wandered the expanse of Carter's chest and stomach appreciatively.

One arm wrapped around Carter, pulling her until there was no space left between them, and the other reached around and slowly unclasped her bra. Rosie's bra had already been discarded by Carter, so when the taller girl's disappeared, it left the two skin to skin. Kissing Rosie hungrily, Carter let her hands come up to gently massage Rosie's breasts, tweaking her nipples and loving the way the smaller girl arched up into her palms.

This wasn't exactly new territory- after the first night, Carter had barely been able to keep her hands off Rosie, and vice versa. Every moment was spent together, and they stole kisses whenever Carter's dad wasn't looking. At night, the kisses always went a bit farther, though they had both been careful not to push the boundary _too_ far.

But now, a two weeks later, Carter was more than ready for something _more_, and she could feel that Rosie was too, as the smaller girl squirmed beneath her. Pulling away for a second, Carter opened the door to her room, and slowly pulled Rosie inside. Rosie gasped as she saw the candles and rose petals, turning to Carter and throwing her arms around her.

Taking a step back, she said, "You planned this whole thing, didn't you, Carter Mason?"

Blushing a bit, Carter nodded. "I know it's not technically dark, so we don't really need the candles, but I figured-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by Rosie's lips. Murmurs of "So sweet" and "Best thing" and "Love" were barely discernable as Rosie kissed Carter, their earlier passion returned tenfold. Running her hands down Carter's sides, Rosie hesitantly fumbled with the button on her jeans. Soft hands covered hers, and she smiled up at Carter as she helped her undo the clasp.

Stepping out of the clothing, Carter grinned and murmured, "I'm just glad one of us was thinking enough to wear a skirt." Impatient now, Rosie just led Carter's hands to the waist of her skirt and pulled it down, stepping out of it and leaving only the thin material of their panties separating them. Hesitant once more, Rosie stepped forward, and unsure fingers gently tugged down Carter's last piece of clothing. Her eyes drank in the sight before her, marveling at the fact that she was actually in this situation, before Carter stepped forward and hooked her fingers through the material of Rosie's panties.

Dragging the material down her legs slowly until the smaller girl could step out of them, Carter grinned and pushed the other girl back and onto the bed. Unhindered now by clothing, her hands made quick work of acquainting themselves with delicious new curves and skin. Moving down Rosie's body, Carter paused when she reached just below her navel.

When she stopped and didn't move any farther, Rosie half sat up, blinking fast and saying, "Please tell me you aren't having second thoughts again."

Smiling, Carter shook her head no, and kissed just to the left of her navel before whispering, "I just wanted to make sure that you were ok with this.

Groaning in disbelief, Rosie said, "Carter. Your sweetness is overwhelming, truly, but really. If I wasn't sure, I doubt I would have been laying there letting you feel me up."

Blushing, Carter nodded before letting her gaze be caught by the tantalizing sight of Rosie's skin once more. As her face moved lower, she was met by a heavenly tang that intensified as she drew closer to Rosie's center. Now Carter was the one left a bit unsure, and her tongue peeked out tentatively to taste Rosie. Addicted at the first taste, Carter let her tongue take a full swipe, her hands coming up to grasp Rosie's hips when they bucked unexpectedly.

Rosie's hands buried themselves in the material of Carter's comforter, grasping as she struggled to maintain some modicum of control. As Carter's tongue began to explore further, however, the princess gave up any remnant of restraint as a low moan erupted from her throat. Carter felt a flood of arousal as Rosie moaned, and she let her tongue delve more deeply into wet heat.

Her lips settled around Rosie's clit, and she couldn't help the smile that sprang to her face as the other girl gasped at the contact, hands coming to tangle in brunette locks and urge Carter closer. She could feel how close Rosie was to tipping over he edge as the hands in her hair tightened and inner muscles clenched around her tongue. Moving upwards slightly, Carter let her tongue run harshly along the skin just to the left of the heated bump where she knew Rosie so desperately needed her, and at the sound of the groan accompanying her actions she swirled her tongue around the sensitive nub.

Her lips closed around it, tugging, and the small action was enough to send Rosie toppling over the edge, her hips bucking wildly and her breath coming in gasps as the waves of pleasure broke over her. Carter let her tongue dip and taste the new flood of moisture, reveling in it, before moving up the smaller girl's body and kissing her hungrily.

The first thing Rosie was aware of as she came down was the taste of herself on her lips, Carter's tongue dancing in her mouth. She kissed back, feeling a wave of new heat as she felt Carter's hips grind against her leg. Rolling them over, she let her leg brush against the wet heat between Carter's legs, smirking when a whimper escaped the other girl's mouth and her hips jerked, seeking more contact.

Letting her fingers slide through soft curls, Rosie paused just as she was about to enter the taller girl. Carter groaned, and managed to mutter through the haze, "Rosie, you better not be having any chivalrous thoughts right now."

Smiling slightly, Rosie whispered, "Just a few. I don't want to hurt you, Carter." Grabbing Rosie's hand, Carter forced the other girl's fingers to cup her, and said, "You won't."

Rosie's eyes had slid closed as she felt how wet Carter was, but at the other girl's words she opened her eyes and leaned down to kiss her gently. As she did, she let a finger slip into the brunette, feeling muscles clenching around her instinctively. Encountering resistance, she slowly pushed forwards, feeling a slight gasp from Carter when she finally broke through.

Pulling out, Rosie entered Carter once more, letting her thumb brush against her clit at the same time. The flood of pleasure overwhelmed the small amount of pain Carter had felt, and her hips drove down onto Rosie's hand, needing more. Sensing her growing desperation, Rosie added another finger and her thumb began circling the other girl's clit as she picked up her pace. She could feel Carter's walls beginning to clench, and she curled her fingers just a bit as she thrust one final time, her thumb coming to press precisely on Carter's clit. A strangled moan was her reward as Carter's hips lifted off the bed and her eyes squeezed shut.

Moving her fingers slowly to draw out Carter's orgasm, Rosie slowly withdrew when the tremors finally slowed and stopped. Bringing her fingers to her mouth, she licked the juices off, smiling a bit as Carter's eyes widened. Leaning down, she kissed Carter as she moved off of her and to the side. Carter snuggled into Rosie's side, smiling as an arm instantly wrapped around her, pulling her even closer.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, however, the feeling of Rosie's skin on hers was fast becoming too much for Carter to handle, and she mischievously let her mouth drift to the side of Rosie's neck, where she began to plant soft kisses. Groaning softly at Carter's actions, Rosie let her hands begin to wander as she whispered, "Carter?" When Carter hmmed in response, Rosie softly said, "I love you." Pausing in her actions, Carter looked up and met Rosie's eyes, dropping a soft kiss on her lips before whispering, "Love you more."

Shaking her head at the other girl's silliness, Rosie still felt a warm joy blossom in her chest at Carter's words. She loved her.

Flipping them so that she was on top, Carter looked down at Rosie, loving the emotion that she could see running across her face. Leaning down to kiss Rosie, Carter smiled. They had a few days until her dad was supposed to be home, and she didn't intend to waste a second of it.

* * *

The end. Sorry it was a bit long in coming, but exams have started so life's a bit hectic. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
